


Undead Calling

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Camp NaNo July 2k16 Challenges [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor does not regret Charles's death. Her subconscious disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undead Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the challenge [Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst)  
> and me had this night at 00 hour to celebrate the beginning of Camp NaNo. We randomly generated the prompt via [The Spinny Thing Prompt Generator](http://www.spinnything.com/cgi-bin/sstprompt.py).  
> We had to do a double drabble, with the object "rope", the theme "horror" and the emotion "regret".  
> Here is the lovely fic she wrote: [Live Together, Die Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7352788)  
> Disclaimer: I'm just a fan, and I don't own Black Sails No no no.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a few days since Eleanor had witnessed –no, instigated- Charles Vane's death. It was the right thing to do, she kept telling herself.  
Without Charles hovering like a watchful hawk, Nassau could hope to see the light of civilisation. She had said so when a prisoner in London, and still believed it.

Yet at night, she was plagues by otherworldly vision. More than once, she got up from her bed…to see if there was still a body hanging on that rope, not yet decayed.

In her mind, she had seen skin dissolve into blackish filth. Dead eyes open and a once-beloved mouth address her in a voice she knew too well, calling. Calling her to him. Then, every time she touched him, he would, as strong as ever, lift her up. By a machinery only known to dreams, she would then find herself in his place. Choking, the rope burning her neck as her legs kicked. Dying, slowly, as he disappeared ethereal. She would be in his place, watching her own skin and eyes being picked at by crows and maggots as she swung. Only to wake up, Charles's body safely hanging in the street below.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos and comments ;)


End file.
